1. Filed of Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication and video-conferencing devices, specifically to a computer-aided system and method which uses an Internet web site and at least two computers to permit people located remotely from one another, and who may be unskilled in computer operation, to transfer written messages and images between them including the transfer of notices about events, sales, and employment opportunities directed to more than one recipient; conduct real-time visual communication with one another; securely transfer money from one to the other; and also optionally capture for each visual correspondent still and moving images of their remote correspondent or correspondents at a cost that is relatively low when compared to alternative forms of communication. The simplest preferred embodiment of the system comprises two central processing units; two computer monitors; four keyboards; two printers; two printer/scanner/fax/copier combination units unless separate equipment for printing, scanning, faxing, and copying is alternatively made available for use; two video recorders; and at least two privacy booths in which to conduct visual conferences, each having a high resolution monitor, a live video capture camera, audio speakers, at least one microphone, an optional writing surface, and at least one piece of furniture which can comfortably seat visual correspondents.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent technological advances have made worldwide communication between many remotely located business associates, friends, and family members nearly instantaneous and relatively easy to accomplish. Also, for those having computer skills and inexpensive Internet access, the cost of such communication has been dramatically lowered. However, there are people who lack computer skills, those who travel frequently or become temporarily relocated for periods of time too short to establish or transfer local telephone service, and those who lack the ability to purchase the computer hardware and software necessary for Internet access, who have not been able to take advantage of this technology. These people find alternative forms of communication expensive, subject to delay, and often totally inadequate when an important letter or package is not delivered to the intended recipient in its original condition or is never delivered at all.
Non-Internet communication between people in different countries can be particularly difficult. A letter traveling to someone in a remote location can take two weeks or longer for delivery. Weak law enforcement and corruption can further complicate the process and place money transfer between friends and family members in different countries at particularly high risk. For example, a newspaper article recently cited the disappearance each year of millions of dollars sent by migrant workers in the United States to their families in Mexico. U.S. Postal Service money orders are used to send approximately one-third of such funds, and during the period between 1988 and 1998 claims alone for lost and stolen U.S. Postal Service money orders increased six-fold to more than $12 million. False identification is often used to divert the finds from the intended recipient. Violent gangs, as well as corrupt money exchangers, postal workers, and police, have been found responsible for perpetuating the problem. A secure means for transferring money between remotely located friends and family members, particularly when friends and family members are located in different countries, is not now known and is much needed.
The present invention brings a solution to the existing problem by offering to those who may be unskilled in computer operation, or not otherwise in a position to use computer technology, a way of accessing it so as to have instant communication with remotely located friends and family members, rapid transfer of money from one to the other, and also instant transfer of up-to-date still and/or moving images from one to the other at a cost that is relatively low when compared to alternative forms of communication. The temporary or permanent relocation of family members sometimes places a heavy burden on those affected by the separation. A parent temporarily separated from an infant or small child while seeking employment in a remote location for an indefinite period might want to occasionally see an updated picture of the child without having to wait several weeks or a month to receive it. Also, a parent or grandparent who will not see an adult child or grandchild for an extended period of time might occasionally enjoy or need the opportunity to speak with them about a variety of matters. Having visual contact with that person during such a conversation or for a special occasion would bring added pleasure and peace of mind to both parent, grandparent, child and/or grandchild, when each can see for themselves that the person with whom they are communicating appears to be in good health. Although visual contact could be accomplished by existing methods of videoconferencing, such methods are generally too expensive to be widely used for such non-business communication and data transfer. In addition, existing videoconferencing methods have no provision for money transfer between the participants.
Other disadvantages are also inherent in the alternative prior art methods available for communication between separated family members and friends. While written communication can be one of the least expensive options, travel delays are common in getting a written message to remote recipients, one must have a continually updated street or post office box address for successful delivery which is not always possible, and written messages are time consuming to compose. Further, letter writing is not a task enjoyed by everyone. Courier services and overnight mail can be used to help to insure more rapid and secure delivery of written communications, but at a premium cost that can make such services great for businesses but unaffordable by most individuals for routine use. Telephone communication has the advantage of being immediate, however a person long separated from his family often cannot afford the luxury of frequent videoconferencing communication and even routine long distance charges may be cost prohibitive for use as often as separated family members might like to remain in contact, particularly when international telephone calls are necessary. Other forms of communication, including the sending of audio and/or videotapes to one another, short-wave radio communication, faxing, and e-mail, all require the availability of expensive electronic equipment for both the sender and recipient. Another factor to assess in the use of electronic communication equipment is the minimum skill level required for people to operate it. There are those who are technically unskilled and would not be able to effectively use the simplest devices available for use. Further, in the alternative when unskilled senders and/or recipients rely on currently available outside technical sources for faxing, short-wave radio communication, or e-mail services, the privacy of the communication may be compromised. While an increasing number of people are becoming computer literate and starting to rely on computers for a significant part of their communication needs, there are still those without adequate computer skills who cannot take advantage of this type of communication, and those for whom family separation has imposed at least a temporary financial burden which makes the purchase or lease of computer equipment for both correspondents unfeasible. At this time there is no known communication system or method that is low in cost to the user, private, immediate, and allows the transfer of up-to-date still and moving images between correspondents.
In addition, money transfer between remotely located family members and friends is often needed and poses its own set of challenges. Money exchange through the mail is slow and frequently places the money at risk for loss. Inter-bank transactions can enhance transfer security, however they can be expensive and delays in money distribution are known to occur. Money can also be wired to individuals, however, delays can be encountered when codes are forgotten and misdirection of finds has been known to happen, many times through fraud. Where family members or friends are remotely situated from one another and have the need to periodically communicate, it would be useful to have a technologically sophisticated means for combining a video-conferencing type of communication with the prompt transfer of money, and to have such communication and money transfer available without requiring any of the senders or recipients to have computer expertise or purchase expensive equipment. The present invention provides such telecommunication and no other system and method are known that functions in the same manner or provides all of its advantages.